Ofrenda
by Kmashi
Summary: Ella fue seleccionada como ofrenda para este hermoso sacrificio.


¡Holis! Este pequeño Drabble es un regalo para mi amiga **Paty-Chan.**  
Gomene, sé que no es lo tuyo… pero espero que te guste.

**Advertencia: **Violencia. (+16). Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.

_**Disclaimer**__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de _**Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

**Ofrenda**

—¡Esto es divertido…!

La sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios con sutileza, bañándolos de ese tono carmín que le fascinaba. El camino conducía a esa gota furtiva por su rostro y se deslizaba por su cuello hasta donde se perdía ante la vista. El sabor metálico inundaba sus papilas gustativas y le hacía brincar de emoción.

Era inevitable para ella sentirse así.

—¿Tú eres mi amiga, verdad? —pronunció con una voz enfermiza y en una entonación aguda. —¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo eres! ¿Por eso me darás esto como regalo, no? —En un solo movimiento destajó un par de dedos, los cuales abrazó con mucho amor.

Los gritos ahogados de una joven se escuchaban en la penumbra, en una habitación ubicada en la nada, lejos de la civilización y de todo ápice de cordura. Las lágrimas, no paraban de salir, el dolor era inconcebible. Aún así, pudo verse reflejada en los ojos desorbitados y con eso supo lo que sucedería, pero sus esperanzas le imposibilitaban el rendirse, aun confiaba en que _él_ vendría en su ayuda. Esperanzas falsas. Esperanzas vacías.

Para Himiko, este día era glorioso, uno de sus sueños más anhelados se hacía realidad. Tenerla a su merced y hacerle lo que quisiera, era lo más divertido que le había sucedido.

Y ella, se deleitaba desagarrando esa fina piel con su cuchillo especial, él que había reservado para este momento tan especial. Lo encajó en la parte blanda de los muslos, entró con tanta facilidad que ver esa escena la hizo sonrojar, era la sensación más exquisita que había experimentado. Palpar la carne latente se había vuelto una obsesión, una muy adictiva, por cierto.

—Con tu permiso... Ochako… — Introdujo lentamente sus dedos en la herida, brotando quejidos ya casi insonoros de su víctima; y al sacarlos, rió entretenida al ver su mano. —¡Eres muy divertida! ¡Seguro seremos amigas por mucho tiempo! Pero… Necesitas sangrar mucho más… Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —Ahora el arma de su traje fue clavada al nivel de las costillas, succionando poco a poco de aquel vital líquido, robándole las últimas fuerzas de la joven castaña.

—Oye… ya vámonos… ya es suficiente. Sólo mira. —se escuchó una voz apagada y rasposa desde la puerta.

Atendiendo las palabras de su compañero Dabi, levantó la vista para determinar el estado de la chica. Gritó, colocando en su cara una clara indignación, al notar como el movimiento natural del pecho había cesado, al igual que las lamentaciones que eran una dulce melodía para sus oídos.

—¡No! ¡Aún es muy pronto! —dijo pataleando.

No estaba satisfecha, deseaba más. Necesitaba palpar cada una de las heridas y ver salir más y más de esa sustancia que le hipnotizaba. Insertó más profundo la jeringa, hurgando entre las fibras y la carne, esperando obtener aunque sea una sola gota más.

—Ya está muerta, vámonos, por dios… —pronunció el pelinegro hastiado del espectáculo que presenciaba.

Frustrada por su intento fallido, chasqueó la lengua. —¡Que tonta! ¡Arruinó mi sorpresa! —Exclamó enfurecida.

Su acompañante soltó un bufido ante su actitud y salió de la pequeña cabaña sin decir nada.

Antes de seguirlo, la rubia observó con detenimiento a su prisionera, que se encontraba atada de manos y pies a un poste de madera. Su corazón latió animado. Ahora que se ocupaba en detallar con minuciosidad, pudo cerciorarse de que había hecho un trabajo excepcional, casi no podía distinguir la blanca piel, estaba vestida de rojo fúnebre. Su color preferido.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, brotando leves sonidos risueños, apaciguando el silencio sepulcral que inundaba la habitación. Palmeó suavemente la cabeza de su "nueva amiga" y la miró feliz. —He mentido, pequeña Ochako. Lo has hecho muy bien. ¡Ya debo irme! ¡Adiós!

Y corrió.

Himiko alcanzó a Dabi a los pocos minutos. Anduvo a su lado con una amplia sonrisa que no tenía las intenciones de desaparecer.

El joven que caminaba a su lado, notó con obviedad su estado de ánimo y soltó aquel comentario: —Veo que te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Sí! Gracias, Dabi. Eres el mejor amigo, a pesar que seas un idiota aburrido. —Se restregó contra el brazo del contrario afectuosamente antes de ser apartada con rudeza.

—No molestes, maldita psicópata. —Bramó enfadado, detestaba el contacto humano— La próxima vez, atrapa tu misma a tus juguetitos.

Ella simplemente rió ante esas palabras, dejando en completa soledad el cuerpo lacerado y mutilado de quien había sido seleccionada como ofrenda para este maravilloso día. Quedaría ahí, lamentándose, esperando por la eternidad. Esperando a ser rescatada por quien deseó que alguna vez la amara, más no fue así.

* * *

_No me peguen… Plis…_


End file.
